


Rainy Day In

by BonnieAnd01



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Almost Ruined Dinner, Blanket Forts, Danny let's himself in- as usual, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Movie Night, Ohana, Ohana Weekend, One shot story, Planned Romantic Weekend, Ruined Weekend Plans, Surprise Visits, interrupted kisses, rainy weather, uncle steve, warm and fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnieAnd01/pseuds/BonnieAnd01
Summary: After its starts pouring rain and ruins Steve plans for the weekend his girlfriend devises a plan to pull him out of his sullen mood.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Rainy Day In

**Author's Note:**

> General Disclaimer!!  
> I don't own them CBS does, I am only borrowing them.  
> Any unrecognized characters are my own.  
> This story is not Beta read, any mistakes found are my own

Okay, so Steve’s starting to think Danny is in cahoots with Mother Nature, because here he is having planned the perfect weekend of camping, swimming and dinners by the lagoons and natural pools maybe even a light hike planned, Five 0 has no cases and it is a long weekend.

He had the perfect plans to get away for a few days with his girlfriend, what would be more perfect… except now here he is standing at the back of his truck and it has just started pouring rain on him and forecast says it’s not going to let up any time this weekend, he grabs the perishable foods and clothes out of the back and heads back to the house when Siobhan pulls in the driveway, the weekend away was gonna be a surprise… well surprise weekend ruined.

He deposits the wet bags and food on the porch and goes to greet his girlfriend with a quick peck on the lips.

“Hey baby, what’s with the long face? Did your copy of Guns and Ammo get wet again?” Siobhan questioned Steve.

“Hey, uhh… no, it’s just its raining!” Steve sates as though that explains everything.

“I know Sweety, we are kinda standing in the middle of it, wanna go inside so we don’t a) catch a cold and b) kill our phones?” Siobhan asked as she looks up at her sullen rain-soaked boyfriend.

“Uhh, sure, sorry lets head in” Steve says as he picks up Siobhan and slings her over his shoulder.

“Heyy!! What are you doing? Put me down you over-grown Caveman! Right now! I demand right this second your get me off your shoulder! Please? Before my phone falls out of my… whoa!” Siobhan’s little rant was cut short as her phone went flying from her pocket and hurtled toward the wet floor, catching it at the last possible second before it slipped out of reach.

Steve decided to change tactics and pulled her from over his shoulder and into a bridal carry in some complicated manoeuvre they probably taught at ‘SEAL School’ as Danny says.

“Jeez! What is the matter, I can walk you know… not that this isn’t nice, but why the sudden need to be chivalrous?” Siobhan asked as they entered the house, her still in Steve’s arms.

“What? I can’t be nice to my wonderful girlfriend?” Steve tried acting innocent.

“Yes, yes you can, but it’s usually after your break something or you’ve been shot or shot at, so which is it?" Siobhan asked curiously.

“I will have you know that it’s none of the above… It’s just…” Steve trailed off.

“Just what? Sweety?” now Siobhan was getting a little concerned.

“I had a great surprise weekend planned for us and when you came home I was gonna tell you and we were supposed to spend the weekend at Manoa Falls area, camp, hike, swim and relax… but then while I was packing the truck it started raining and now it supposed go be raining all weekend, so my perfect surprise weekend is ruined and most of our clothes are wet and… and… the weekend is ruined, I love Hawaii but the spontaneous weather changes are really annoying, either that or Danny is in cahoots with the weather and doesn’t want me going hiking, he seems to have an objection to the idea… either way the weekend is ruined, now we are stuck inside” Steve blurted out in one breath, leaving Siobhan little stunned that he had planned such a wonderful get away for them.

“Ohh, Honey, it’s okay… I don’t need a massive, planned weekend away to have fun with you, though it sounds amazing, its not necessary, maybe next long weekend we can go instead. Now come here” Siobhan placated her amazing boyfriend while pulling him into a hug.

“I’m sorry the weekend is ruined still” Steve mumbled into Siobhan’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, you can’t control the weather, it’s just not one of your many SuperSEAL abilities” Siobhan said, which earnt her a smile form Steve and a small laugh.

“Okay, why don’t you go change and I will sort out the wet clothes, meet back in the lounge room in 15 minutes?” Siobhan asked with a smile, little did Steve know she had a plan to keep that smile on his face all weekend.

“Okay” Steve agreed as he started heading for the stairs “Love you!” he yelled from the first-floor landing.

“Love you too! Remember 15 minutes, not a second sooner!” Siobhan yelled back.

Siobhan stood on the living room for minute and when she was satisfied Steve was moving around getting dressed she scooped up the wet clothes and took them to the laundry.

After putting everything in the dryer and setting it she whipped out her phone and set about texting people.  
______________________________________________________

‘Hey, you have Gracie this weekend?’  
‘Hey, yeah I do, what’s up?’

‘Cool, wanna come round for the weekend if you have no plans, Steve had this big plan for us for the weekend, but it’s been rained out’

‘Yeah, we’d be more than happy to  
come round, anything we need to bring?’

‘Just bring as many pillows and blankets as you have’

‘Awesome, what time?’  
‘Be here by 6?’

‘Oh, bring some movies, whatever Grace wants to watch’

‘Cool will do, see you then’  
‘Anyone else coming?’

‘Yeah, about to text the others now, see you when you get here x’

‘Will do, see you soon x’  


After texting Danny, she sent similar texts to Kono and Chin, telling them to also bring pillows and blankets and some extra food, snacks, and drinks -mostly soft drink cause Grace will be around-

With everyone set to arrive at 6, that gave Siobhan 45 minutes to prep dinner and get everything else ready including making space in the living room for the biggest blanket fort the island has ever seen. Siobhan headed back into the lounge room just in time to see Steve coming down the stairs in jeans and a tee, still looking mildly depressed about the weekend, time to rectify that situation.

“Hey Sweety, wanna give me hand getting dinner ready?” Siobhan asked.

“Sure” was Steve’s response.

“Okay, I’m gonna go change and we will start dinner” Siobhan said as she ducked upstairs and changed coming down in comfy jeans and one of Steve’s old Navy shirts that’s several sizes to big but really comfy.

“Cool, I’m thinking hot dogs for dinner, what about you? I know I saw some in the food by the door, wanna go grab them please?”

“Okay, but at least put a salad with it?” Steve questioned, curious about Siobhan’s sudden interest in eating hot dogs outside of camping.

“Of course,” Siobhan said from inside the fridge, fetching the makings of a good salad.  
Steve returned to the kitchen to find Siobhan making a very large bowl of salad.

“Bonnie? Baby? Why are you making so much salad, I don’t think we alone can eat that much in one long weekend, let along one night?” Steve asked as he approached the island bench cautiously with the acquired hot dogs in hand setting them on the counter.

“Thanks babe, pop the hot dogs in the pot on the stove for me?” Siobhan said completely avoiding the previous question.

“Sure, how many?” Steve asked as he went over to the stove.

“All of them please, Sweety, thanks” Siobhan replied as she turned round and kissed Steve.

“umm? Okay?” again Steve was still curious about she has planned for all the food.

“Sweety watch the hot dogs for me for five please? I’m gonna go sort some stuff out back in a sec” Siobhan said as she planted another kiss on his cheek and headed to the main part of the house.

“Hey Babe!! We got anymore pillows and blankets around?” Siobhan hollered from the other end of the house.

“Try the guest room?” Steve hollered back.

“Done there”

“Okay, Mary’s old room”

“Been there too”

“My old room?”

“Empty!”

“Upstairs closet or our closet?” now Steve is really curious why she needs so many pillows and blankets.

“Thanks Hun!”

“Your welcome?”

10 minutes later Siobhan returned to the kitchen with no pillows or blankets, only a satisfied look on her face.

“Seriously, why do you need so many blankets and pillows?” Steve questioned.

“Cos, I get cold sometimes and it’s good to know how many we have if we have overnight visitors or wanna snuggle” Siobhan nonchalantly answered.

“Okay? I don’t really believe that but okay” Steve said.

“How are the dogs going Sweety?” Siobhan asked as she round the counter and slipped under Steve’s left side and hugged him closely planting multiple kisses up his neck and jawline.

“If you keep that up I won’t be able to tell you” Steve said as he leaned down to catch Siobhan’s lips in a full kiss.

Said kiss quickly turned into a full make out session, with Steve turning around and hoisting Siobhan up onto counter behind them, hands roaming of their own accord mostly carding through hair and under shirts.  
As Steve started kissing his way down Siobhan’s jaw and neck and back up the other side, he started heading to remove Siobhan’s shirt when he stopped by hands on his wrists.

“Baby, I’d… uhh… love to… uhh… continue this but, the hot dogs are boiling over!” Siobhan stated as she started hopping off the counter to save their dinner.

After the dogs had been saved they both could help but burst into laughter over the situation, definitely not the first-time dinner has been killed by a spontaneous make out session, what can she say Steve’s hands and mouth are very distracting.

“where were we?” Steve questions as he stalked over toward Siobhan and gathered her into another steamy kiss, this time the kiss was killed by someone clearing their throat behind them, jumping in surprise the pair turn around to find Danny in the doorway to the kitchen with a smiling and giggling Grace, whose eyes have been covered by her father, obviously not soon enough since it seems she saw something given she is giggling.

“You know Danny it wouldn’t kill you to know from time to time” Steve stated, slightly irritated that his partner had interrupted his current plans.

“It just might, I prefer not to take the chance, and why knock when we’ve been invited? By the way where do you want out stuff to go?” Danny asked.

“What stuff? And what are you doing here?” Steve asked still confused as to why his partner and daughter are standing in his kitchen, still.

“Just leave it in the lounge room” Siobhan replied.

“Uncle Steve!” Gracie squealed as she broke away from her father and launched into Steve’s arms.

“Hey Gracie! What are you guys doing here?”

“Danno and Aunty Bonnie said you were sad and needed cheering up! I brought my movies so we can watch Disney and cheer you up!” Grace stated and she climbed down to get her bag from by her father.

“Okay? Sounds fun” he said as he turned to Siobhan raising an eyebrow “You wanna explain this?”

“Hey Boss, blankets are in the living room and pillows on the couch, we brought the drinks and food and I think Danny should have his fav Disney films with him” Kono stated as she and Chin came round into the kitchen.

“Hey Steve, Siobhan text and said you were bummed about the weekend being rained out, so we all agreed to come by and hang out for the weekend” Chin greeted him.

“Okay folks, dinner is ready serve yourselves, everyone knows where everything is so go for it” Siobhan piped up form next to Steve. “Gracie, why don’t you and I go set up the Telly ready for movies and we can get the lounge room ready” Siobhan said as she winked at Grace.

“YESSS! Let’s go!” Gracie squealed as she hauled Siobhan into the lounge room leaving the others in the kitchen.

“Sorry about your weekend Boss” Kono said as she served herself some dinner.

“Yeah, Brah sorry about the weekend, I’m sure she would have loved it” Chin reassured from next to Kono.

Steve turned and looked at Danny skeptically.

“Sorry Buddy, she would have loved it, maybe another weekend… what? Why are you looking at me like that?” Danny asked as Steve kept staring at him.

“I swear I had nothing to do with this, I can’t control the weather, you can’t seriously think I had something to do with this do you? I mean that’s insane! Why? Why would I ruin your weekend? Tell me that, what reason would I have for ruining your romantic get away with your girlfriend? Cos seriously I was looking forward to a weekend without you for once, believe me, I love you and I love having you around, so does Grace believe me, she was over-joyed knowing we were coming over, but sometimes it’s nice to drive my own car for the weekend” Danny stated as he finished his rant.

“Okay”

“Okay? That’s it?” Danny asked.

“Yep, not sure how you got onto that thing about driving your car but, okay” Steve replied with a smug smile, it was always entertaining setting Danny off into one of his rants.

“Okay, let’s eat and go find out what out girls have gotten up to, it’s unnervingly quiet out there” Danny stated as he grabbed a plate of food and headed for the lounge room.  
As everyone gathered their food and headed to the lounge room they were surprised to find the beginnings of the biggest blanket fort they’d ever seen.

“Danno!! Look what Aunty Bonnie and I’ve done!” Gracie squealed from under a pile of blankets in the middle of the room.

“This is awesome Monkey! But what about the rest of us, do we get to help?” Danny asked speaking to one of the piles of blankets that keeps moving, he turned and signaled for Steve to grab the other pile of moving blankets on three.

One

Two

Three!

They each grabbed there respective pile and uncovered them to find one giggling girl and one laughing woman.

“Uhh… Steve, I think this belongs to you pal” Danny said as he traded blankets and girls with his best friend.

“Thanks, and I think this is yours” Steve returned Gracie to her Dad.

After laughing for a couple of minutes and finishing their dinner they all pitched in and had the blanket fort finished in about 2 hours -Steve being the Lanky, Neanderthal Giraffe he is stood up when they nearly finished the first time and tore down half the fort, forcing them to start again.

With the left-over blankets and all the pillow piled up inside the fort they all crawled in after putting their pyjamas on, set up one of Graces movies -everyone forcing Steve to choose the first movie, so he went with Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Because it’s a movie about lost civilizations and its in the water, duh!)

After they finished Atlantis: The Lost Empire they moved onto Robin Hood, because according to Grace ‘If Uncle Steve were a Disney character of course he’d be Robin Hood’ after that it was decided that Danny would be Prince John, because Steve is always taking his stuff and wont let him drive his own car! That’s it that the only reason, it’s definitely not that he’s really picky about where he lives or has a Hissy Fit whenever Steve takes his things (Again with the car, Danny! I like to drive that’s it) not at all.

By the time Robin Hood had finished Grace was asleep snuggled between her Danno and Uncle Steve, and Siobhan was falling asleep on the other side of him snuggled in nice and close.

The last thought he had before drifting off to sleep himself was how maybe, just maybe the weekend wouldn’t be too bad after all, especially if he got to spend it like this with his Ohana in his lounge room now private blanket fort. 

“Good night everyone”

Maybe life’s not so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. 💛🤙🏼  
> I have had that idea for a while but haven't had time till now to write it.
> 
> Love you all xx 🥰🧡💛💚💙💜💗
> 
> Please leave a Kudos and Comment xx  
> Your all amazing xx


End file.
